Zachary Cameron Bolton
by TwilightandHighSchoolMusical
Summary: Troy and Gabi have a one night stand and she gets preganat. 11 years later they all see each other again, I mean Zachary, Gabi and Troy. Troyella, Zekepay and Chaylor.


Hey People. I am doing a little story because I saw August Rush and I got inspired by it so please enjoy and reviews are more than welcome. Thanks

**2019 in Boston The Children's Home Centre **

"Can you feel it? Can you hear it? Can you see it? Do you know what it is?" I sat there asking myself these entire questions but I didn't know the answer to of them. Also these other questions have been going through my mind at that moment "Do my mom and dad love me? Do they know I am alive? And why did they give me up?

My name is Zachary Cameron Bolton age 11 years old born on March the 12th born in 2008. That's all I know about me part from the fact that ever since I was born I feel like I have been parted in two. I don't know why. Another is that I can sing and enjoy music.

**2019 in San Francisco **

There I was sat on my sofa listening to Sharpay and Taylor going on about something but I didn't hear what they where saying because I was complete out of it in my own mind ever since all those years ago. Where I lost my true love, the love of my life and my best friend. Even through I met him the once I never forget about him we had one night together and I ended up getting pregnant and losing my baby boy.

I named him Zachary Cameron Bolton. His last name is from his father Troy Bolton as from my name is Gabriella Montez age 29 years old. I love to sing and play music just like Troy did. But ever since 11 years ago I couldn't keep playing music or singing all it did was remind me of Troy and Zachary.

**2019 in Los Angeles**

"So what you doing this weekend Zeke anything special" Chad asked Zeke. "Yep I going back to New York city what about you" Zeke asked Chad. " Hey can I come with I need a break you no" There I sat in complete silence. I lost her completely she was all I ever whated in a girl and i lost her. Gabriella Montez. She is my true love, the love of my life and my best friend.

Like she did I loved to sing and play music. But I suddenly stop 11 years ago because it remind me of her I stopped dating to but my friends always say "Troy why can't you get back on the horse and find your self a girl" Yeah please like I can find someone better than her. No way.

**Boston**

I ran out of the children's centre. I really hate it there. So this is my plan I am going all the way to New York far away as possible. Keep running Zac. Come on you can do this.

**San Francisco**

" Come on Sharpay we are only going to be late for the flight to New York which leaves in 30 minutes" I yelled to Sharpay. "Come on Gabi it is Sharpay we are talking about" Taylor said with humor. " Hey I heard that Taylor" Sharpay said back to Taylor with a evil glare.

**Los Angeles Airport**

"Flight 945 please may you start boarding now to New York thank you." "Come on guys lets go it's us" I said to the guys

**New York Airport With Gabi, Taylor and Sharpay**

We finanlly finshed our flight back to New York City and wasn't it great to be home. "Come on Gabi me and Tay what to go to centre park so get that bum of yours moving"Sharpay telling me what to do as always. " Yes Shar I'm coming" I rolled me eyes.

**1 hour later at New York Centre Park**

'Yes' I though. I am finally safe away from the children's centre. "Might as well just stick around here for a bit"

"Wow centre park is still looking nice" Zeke said " Yeah but not as hot as those girls over there are" Chad said pointing to a brown women with a blond on the other side and a bluette. " "Come on Troy and Chad lets go and say hi" Zeke said pulling us along with him.

Zeke poked the blond women with her back to us. "Wha..." "Sharpay" Zeke said with wided eyes like the rest of us "Zeke" She looked like she was about to cry. Thats when I saw her again the one I have been waiting for my whole live for. Gabriella Montez.

" Ummm excuse me can you help me." I asked a bluette, she was with two girls a blond and a brown women with three guys one of them had a afro, the other was and brown man and the other had sandy blond hair.

"Umm sure, What's your name sweetie" I asked the little boy who had blue eyes and sandy brown hair.

" My name is Zachary Cameron Bolton" I saw her eyes go wide. "Umm is there something wrong"

"No there isn't. It's just where are your mom and dad"

"No they leaved me after I was born"

"OMG!! Zac I'm your mother" I said and pulled him in a hug which he gladly hugged me back.

"Wow your a mom Gabi that's wow" I said to her I felt a bit hurt that she had a son

"And your a dad Troy, This is our son" She said back to me.

All of a sudden I grab her and kissed her with so much passion, lust and... love

**The End**

**What did you guys think hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review Thanks**

**Baby K **

**xXx**


End file.
